Vacation in the Bahamas (real)
by simplyeekay
Summary: The gang goes to the Bahamas. Bonnie is hoping for a relaxing week. Not while Damon is around. (AU) Bamon! Minor-Tonnie. Please read I'm new at this I need feedback! Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Finally! A time to be alive, to get away from all the drama in Mystic Falls. It's time for me to relax from saving everyone. It's Caroline and Matt, Stefan and Elena, Damon, and I. Damon has been dealing with our breaking and me moving on but... I can't help the little feelings I have for him still. We arrived after a long flight to the warm Bahamas. It was night time. Our hotel was beautiful and I'm ready to relax. Sadly though, Tyler won't be coming for now. As Stefan checked us in he pulled Damon and I aside.

"Damon? Bonnie? Do you mind..." He started

"Yes." Damon said

"No." I said. Stefan knows I don't want to be alone with him.

"C'mon Little Witch one week with me isn't so bad."

"Remember our lives before we had...got together."

The constant fighting and trying to kill each other. But we have moved passed it.

"Remember our lives when we were together?" He tried.

Fine. I can't help his puppy dog eyes.

"You know what Stefan that's fine. I'll stay with Damon, it's only a week." I said

"You sure?" Stefan eyed me.

"Yea it's coo."

Later on that night Bonnie had showered and Damon was shirtless in the bed sleep.

"Get your cold feet off me please."

"You could warm them up."

"Never stopped being a pig."

"Oink oink baby." He resorted.

The next morning I woke up with his arm wrapped around my body. I honestly missed this but I'm with Tyler so I removed his arm.

"Aw c'mon Bon-Bon I was comfortable, well for the most part. Your nice soft fat ass against my, well u know." He smirked.

"Yea I know Damon."

I rolled my eyes and went to brush my teeth.

"But what wasn't comfortable was that shirt you're wearing." He said meeting me in the bathroom.

"What? You don't like it? It's Tyler's." I smirked.

"I knew I smelt a dog."

"Hey he's not a dog, he's a werewolf."

"A.k.a big, say it with me, dog."

"That can maul you."

"You wouldn't let that happen Judgey, you'd miss me too much. More than you do now."

"I don't miss you."

"Yes you do Little Witch. Everywhere I touch makes you tense. When I get close to you, you get nervous and short of breath. Damn witch, I still have a claim to your body."

"No you don't. This is all Tyler's now."

"How is it his when you guys haven't had sex yet?"

"How did you kn-"

"You just told me and you never have a glow after spending the night at each others house."

"Stalker."

"Well we are good friends Bon." I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night I was on the phone with Tyler.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey." I smiled

"How's it going?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. How about we have a little fun? "

"No."

"What? C'mon Bon."

"No" I giggled"I've played this game before-"

"Yea with me." Damon said coming through the door. He must have been ease dropping.

"Damon?" Tyler said furious

"Hi Tyler."

"Bonnie what the hell is he doing in your room?!"

"Oh Bonnie didn't tell you?"

"Shut up Damon. Listen Ty," I sighed "we had to be in the same room together because there were no other rooms available."

"Why couldn't you just share rooms with Elena? Then Stefan and Damon could-"

"Hell no I wasn't being in the same room as Saint Stefan." He cut him off.

"Nobody asked you." I said coldly

"Bonnie I don't like you being in the same room as him."

"Why? Afraid I'll get her back?"

Tyler growled through the phone. "No."

I can tell he was lying.

"Don't worry dog I'm not going after her."

"See he doesn't want me and I don't want him."

"She'll be going after me about time im through with her. I'll start nice and slow by making her remember how it use to. Every touch-"

"Ok bye Tyler!"

I hung up and looked at Damon, narrowing my eyes.

"Why would you do that?" I yelled

"Do what Bon-Bon?"

After I didn't speak he "got" the point.

"Ohh you mean tell him that you would pursue me instead of me pursuing you. Come to think of it pursuing is a broad word. I think I like the word seducing." He crept on my shoulder to give it a kiss. I jerked away as soon as his nice soft lips brushed against my skin.

"Don't fight this Bonnie. Don't fight me and you. What I said to the dog is true. You will come after me. And when you're ready," he kissed my neck "I'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler...Tyler. Tyler? Am I looking at Tyler? In my bed?

"Tyler?"

"Yes you're not dreaming."

"You're here! Wow um I thought you couldn't come."

"I pulled a few strings." He smiled and then wrapped his arms around me.

That's when Damon came in. His face expression was knowing and also unknowing. I can't really read him.

Well it turned out this place had an extra room for Damon. Tyler gladly took out Damon's stuff, through it in a bag and put his own belongings in the closet. In an instant he was there in the doorway.

"Be careful with that stuff. It's expensive and tasteful, you wouldn't know anything about that dog."

"Actually Damon I know every designer clothing I've touched. I own maybe twice as much as you have."

"I never see you wearing it. Besides you're wrong, that's not even a sixteenth of clothing I have. "

" I don't have a need to try and show off to everyone like you."

"Who's showing off? There's no one to show off for except the lovely Bennett over there." He smiled and I blushed.

"Bonnie could you walk me to my room." He asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tyler said

"C'mon Tyler, I don't bite...well-"

"Don't finish that sentence, please." I said "Listen Tyler it's fine I know how to handle him. I'll be ok."

We started walking and I was enjoying the view. I was slightly swinging my arms but Damon caught it and latched his hand to mine. I smiled but then pulled away.

"You love him?" He asked

I looked down, "No."

"Good. Now I won't feel so bad doing this."

He kissed me, and as I thought about pulling away I couldn't. I missed his lips and I missed him more importantly. He was being so nice and sweet, this was like another side of Damon. So I kissed him back slowly feeling bad and like a horrible girlfriend.

"I can't. I'm sorry." And I left him where he stood.

A hour later everyone had left except me and Tyler. He was in the shower and I was watching tv. I can't believe Damon and I kissed. Should I tell Tyler? That's my boyfriend of course I should. Wait no. Just then, he came out the bathroom. Those abs, they are so tight and beautiful. His v-line was showing, his towel was barely hanging on his body. He is one gorgeous wolf...

"Bonnie?" Tyler said

"Huh? Yea? What's wrong?"

"Well you are just starring at me." He chuckled.

"I-I-I'm sorry, you're just so..." I was lost for words. He walked over to the bed, removed his towel and climbed on top of me. He started kissing me and I kissed him back. He was poking me, he started to pull my shorts down and then my underwear. His fingers started to slide in and out of me while he was kissing my neck.

"Tyler...more.." I moaned as he was going faster.

"Yes Tyler more!" A voice mocked me in a high pitched tone. I turned away from Tyler to see Damon.

"Damon!" Tyler yelled pulling his fingers out and covering himself. "What the hell man!"

"Really Tyler? Your one hell of a wolf. I mean if I were you I would have kept fingering her, challenging her to be quiet while we talked, maybe even slowly sliding inside her. But you're not me so. Have a good night. " he closed the door on that note.

I slipped my panties and short back on.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you want to continue what we started?"

"Sorry I'm not in the mood anymore." I walked out.

The moon was big and beautiful tonight. The waves were crashing against each other. The sand in between my toes, as I looked up a figure was walking toward me. It looked like a man, a nice looking man.

"Hey Bonnie."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, he had sped toward me. "Sorry." He smiled. He always was hot and had a nice smile. Too bad he chose Elena and Damon got to me.

"Hey Stefan. What's up? Where's Elena?"

"I don't know actually. She's been acting weird lately. I honestly think it has something to do with Damon."

"Damon? What do you mean?"

"I think she might have a crush on him. So here I am taking a walk on the beach, making me think that maybe I should have pursued you after all. So what brings you here?"

After all? So Stefan had a thing for me? That's surprising. Who would have thought? Stefan Salvatore thinking about me...

"I guess the same as you, Damon a-and Tyler. Damon keeps getting in the way of me and Tyler and the other night we um. We um kissed and I still feel something for him-"

"Then get back with him, he's more than happy to do that."

"But Stefan it's not that easy. I really like Tyler and I feel like I need to stay with him, stand by him. Besides I don't want Damon if he still wants Elena."

"I don't know Bonnie I think it's the other way around."

Now that I'm thinking about myself I have forgotten about others. "I'm so sorry Stefan."

"It's gonna be ok. I'm not going to break up with her until I have some facts."

We turned to look at the ocean for a moment.

"Well I'm going to go feed somehow, got to find some animals. Goodnight Bonnie."

With that he kissed my cheek and I held my hand to it.

I turned to where he was walking. "By the way Stefan," he turned "I think we would have lasted." He smiled and continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back into the room and Tyler was asleep. I wonder if he helped himself out. I feel bad. My feelings of Damon are getting in the way of my feelings for Tyler. I tried to get in bed and sleep but I couldn't. I laid there wishing I could get a hold of my feelings. I was thinking back into the old days. Damon use to pick a fight with me just because. Me, knowing he was doing this on purpose fought back with him. That's how we worked. There were times when I thought we would kill each other. Then it was one day that I walked into the boarding house and there he stood facing the fireplace…

 **Flashback…**

 **"** Greetings Witch." he turned around slightly swaying with a drink in his hand.

"Damon? Are you ok?"

"I'm f-fine. Wait you smell like Elena. Are you Elena? Anyway Elena I apologize."

"For what Damon?" I said going along with it

"For trying to steal you away from my brother. I have failed to realized you don't love me. But in this new sense I have also realized something else. I have been around your witch friend lately. I have been around her so much that I know her walking pattern. I know her pretty little face expressions, I know her body language. But then again I stare at her ass and rack all day wishing I could have her, I stare at her pretty little mouth wishing it was on mine. Wishing it was on my body and no one else's. God Elena she has the widest, biggest, brightest, beautiful smile ever. A-nd she has these big beautiful green eyes that stare into your soul. She makes me better, I use to think you made me better. Now I see it was her all along."

"Damon? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying she's not you. She tolerates me and doesn't try to change me or pin me against my brother for her time of day. She's a good person. Look I might be a little drunk and told you too much,"

You think?

"but I'm not that drunk to not tell you the truth. I'm not in love with you anymore. I think I'm in love with Bonnie."

 **Present time**

After he figured out that he didn't tell Elena his truth he cornered me into telling him how I felt. Our relationship started from there. Everything was great, we created a bond so strong that it was pretty unbreakable. I considered turning for him. Then Damon being Damon believing he was a "monster" drove him to break up with me. I fought for him but nothing changed, I just decided to move on and Tyler was there. He had helped me move on, but he ended up falling in love with me and I told him I loved him also. That was about four-five months ago. I do love him and was trying to work toward falling in love with him but this trip came and now everything is questionable. Tyler makes me feel comfortable and safe. He will never hurt me, he will protect me and I don't have to give up my humanity for him.

I woke up to Tyler's arms wrapped around me.

"You up?" he kissed my cheek.

"Yes. I'm up." I turned to face him and I kissed him, looking deep in his eyes and smiled.

I straddled him while he kissed my neck.

"So we're starting off the morning with sex? Are you ready for that? We don't have to Bonnie, honestly."

"Yes. Take me Tyler."

"Um he's not taking you."

Tyler and I both were annoyed by the voice of Elena.

"Elena can we have just a few minutes-"

"A few minutes?" Caroline and Damon said at the same time barging in.

They looked at each other disgusted with how they both agreed with each other but then mentally knew they were right. Damon and Caroline hated each other from the beginning of this whole vampire doppelganger thing. Slowly after Caroline started to get used to being a vampire she could stand to be around him.

"Guys please-" I tried.

"Bonnie let's go it's girls time and the guys can be together." Elena said.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Maybe next time."

I got off him and started to go to the bathroom to run a shower. Tyler started to follow so maybe we can figure things out in the shower.

"C'mon Wolfie you can use Stefan's bathroom. Bonnie doesn't need help in the shower." Damon said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not hot and bothered." I muttered and proceeded to go in the bathroom.

"And Bonnie one more thing. Don't try to fix you little situation in there we don't have time." Caroline added.

I slammed the door and started undressing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok today I'm gonna tell him about the kiss. I walked into my room and he was standing there looking my up and down.

"Hey." I offered.

"Hey." he said continuing he search on my body.

"I think we have to talk."

Tyler had growled at me.

"Excuse me but I know you didn't just growl at me."

He didn't say anything. I think I made him angry. Next thing I know he picks me up and throws me on the bed. He took off his shirt and started kissing me everywhere. My shirt was long gone after that. The fact that I had a lace red push up bra wasn't helping.

"Tyler! What are you doing?!" I half way giggled and yelled.

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Excuse me?!" I was so shocked. He never talks to me like this.

"I'm going to fuck you. Then I'm going to make love to you. All day, all night because you are mine."

I have to admit I'm turned on at this point. But we have never had sex. I've only had sex with one person... His head had went low down my body, he unbuttoned my shorts with his teeth.

"Where is this coming from? You were just fine and now you're being aggressive-"

"And you like it."  
He got closer and whispered in my ear. "I'm turning you on."  
He kissed my neck and I moaned.

"Yes y-you a-are. Mmm Tyler."

"You're so sexy."

He trailed his way down my stomach licking until he got to my core. I was ready for him. My hands moved down to his head to push him lower.

"Mhmm. Tyler please...go lower."

He looked up at me and his eyes were vamped out. He being a hybrid was so cool to me. He honestly looked sexy.

"What do you want me to do Bonnie?" He came back up to capture my lips slowly pushing his tongue in my mouth. His hands moved to my chest, massaging both.

"Mmm. Stop teasing me. Please. "

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!"

"You're not ready." He said kissing back up toward my face

"Tyler do something please!" I panted

He pulled my pants down and off and through them across the room. He slid my panties down my legs, I was exposed to him. He looked at me for my permission and I nodded. Tyler had started to slowly spread my legs and starting licking my clit. He stuck one finger in and continued to feast. He started to suck on it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head it felt so good. My walls clenching around his fingers and now his tongue oh God.

"Tyler..oh Mmm."

"You taste so good."

"Ah don't stop oh my gosh please don't S-stop."

My thighs were wrapped around his head, I was about to reach my peak, I tried to more him away but he held me in place wrapping his hand around my thighs.

"Tyler! I'm about to-"

"Say it! How does it feel Bonnie?"

He removed my bra and placed both hands on each breast and massages them.

"Ah! Tyler I'm-I'm c-"

I exploded in his mouth and he licked every last juice up. He got off his knees and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. As he stood up I couldn't move I just looked at him and but my lip. He started to unbuckle his belt and jeans sliding them off and then his underwear. My God he was big. He lowered himself back to me and kissed me. He stayed on top as we kissed then he thrusted inside.

"Oh Tyler!" I cried

He latched onto my left nipple and started pounding my pussy bringing my unmeasurable pleasure.

"Fuck Bonnie!" He grunted

"Tyler! Tyler! Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Come for me baby."

I flipped us over so I was on top and started riding, throwing my head back. As I looked down at him, he was gone, his face had vamped out. He looked much different than Damon since he was a hybrid. Damon? Tyler thrusted up into me with such force I thought I climaxed.

"Uh shit Da-Tyler! Tyler I'm about to-"

"Come on Bonnie I'm right here. Say it! Say my name Bonnie!"

What did he say?

"Say my name Bonnie while I pound into you.."

With that I came, out of breath and go off him. Tyler was fast asleep, I tried waking him up but he would budge. So I went to the bathroom and turned the shower water on. I stepped in and I couldn't help but compare Damon and Tyler. Tyler was great but Damon was-was incredible. The way he would caress my body. He knew what I liked and the way he would make me c-

There was a noise. "Hello?"

No one replied. So worked up about Damon I slid my hand over my chest and down my stomach pushing one finger inside myself.

"Uh Damon." I moaned

I sped up thinking of Damon. Then all of a sudden a hand was clamped to my mouth and I was pushed against the shower wall. My neck was being licked and two fingers had slid in me, it felt so good my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Faster..please oh fuck."

"As you wish." He whispered, I opened my eyes to see jet black hair.

"Damon!" I pushed him off me.

"Miss me?"

"What are you doing in here? You need to leave!"

"C'mon Bon Bon I heard you say my name...twice." He kissed my neck

"Twice?"

"Well once a few seconds ago and before when you were riding Tyler. Just let me finish what I started and I'll be on my marry way." He inched toward me and I...


	6. Chapter 6

Today Caroline, Elena and I went out for lunch. There was this little shack on the beach that was just perfect. The wind was blowing in our hair, the guys were no where to be found...hopefully.

"It's so beautiful here. I wish we could do this more often rather than fighting all the bad guys in Mystic Falls." Caroline started

"Yea I know what you mean." I said

"Same." Elena tried.

"Um Elena honey, you are the reason we are fighting the bad guys. But don't get me wrong we have all gotten stronger because of it." Caroline said

We ordered food and drinks and waited.

"You know guys this Tyler and Damon thing is so-"

"Oh my gosh FINALLY! I've been waiting for you to say something about it. So what are you going to do? It's obvious that Damon is better for you-"

"What?!" Elena and I cut off Caroline. I took my eyes off Caroline and looked at Elena who was so focused on Caroline's choice of words to realize.

"What?" Caroline said

"Did you hear the words that came out your mouth? You just said Bonnie is better off with Damon." Elena said

Caroline looked at Elena with this look. I couldn't explain it, it was like she was shocked but knowing. I don't know. Then she continued.

"I mean yes I hate him but he makes her happy. I want the best for her and he would protect her. " Our food came "Besides, what's wrong with that Elena?"

"Nothing nothing. Of course I want Bonnie to be happy." She played around with her salad with her fork. " I just think that, um think that Tyler is better."

Elena doesn't even really talk to Tyler. In fact she never really did. I mean none of us did til all of this supernatural stuff came. But Stefan did say something about her and Damon...Wow. So much for being my best friend when she secretly wants Damon.

"Let's talk about something else! So Elena how's Stefan? He seems a little-" I said a little too eagerly.

"Sad, lonely, depressed-" she cut me off.

"Actually I think Bonnie was going to say, happy, stress free, easy-going, the list could go on and on."

"I get it." Elena said

"What's going on Lena?" I asked

"Stefan and I broke up."

Caroline and I made a small gasp.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I was going to, but it's cool I'm fine actually." She said

Caroline didn't say a word.

"You're a little quiet over there Care, something you want to say?" Elena said with a bit of tone in her voice.

"Nope. Why did he break up with you?" She said.

Now this should be interesting.

"I never said he broke up with me..." Elena looked down at her plate. "But he said it was because he needed some space. And I agreed with him, so it was a mutual thing actually."

After an interesting lunch I went to my room and looked for Tyler. He wasn't here.

Another hour had passed and there was no sign of my boyfriend. I was a little worried but then again he probably was out feeding. I began to slowly drift to sleep while I laid on the bed.

Damon was starring at me against the shower wall waiting for my answer. I looked him up and down and started to say.

I jumped up to the sound of a knock on the door. Tyler was still not here. I got up and opened the door, I'd thought it would be Tyler but it was Damon.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize-"

"Wait Damon Salvatore is apologizing, to me? Hell must have froze over."

"Ok look I came to say I'm sorry about how I've been acting. It's not fair to you."

"Wow. Thank you Damon. I'm glad you see things clearer."

He reached in for a hug and I gave it to him. But his hand started to move so I pushed him away.

"Obviously you don't see clear enough."

"Do you really think I'm going to give up that easy? Bonnie I love you and I know deep down inside you love me too. I'm sorry for everything bad that happened between us, that's all my fault but-"

"Bonnie?" A voice said coming in the door.

"Tyler?" I said.

" I'm sorry I've been gone all day." He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arm around me.

"Now what were you saying Damon?"

"This is a private conversation between me and her."

"It sounded like you were telling her you love her. Sorry to cut this short but you need to leave."

Before Damon said anything I stepped in the middle of them.

"Damon he's right. We can talk later."

Damon hesitated but walked out.

"Where the hell have you been all day?!" I yelled

He kissed me and we fell on the bed. He hitched my leg on his waist and slid his hand up my thigh. He kissed my neck and I felt him get hard. I let him kiss me a little boy and I through him off me and slid into the bed.

"Seriously Bonnie?"

I didn't answer.

"I know you're not sleep."

I started snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler was mad at me yesterday when I left him in the state he was in but I didn't care. I just want to relax and not worry about anyone but myself for myself. So today is a me day. Im doing what ever I want. I got dressed, put on my swimsuit and walked down to the beach.

The wind was in my hair, the weather was warm and there was no vampire or hybrid around. I could have just hung out with Care or Elena but I need some me time.

When I found a spot on the beach I sat down and looked into the water. It was so-

"Beautiful"

I look up to a dark skinned man with blue swim trunks on. I rolled my eyes. God! All I wanted was to be alone!

"Look I have a boyfriend and-"

"Me too."

"Oh" I slapped my hand to my face. "I'm so sorry, I've been having a bad week."

"Don't sweat it. You just seem nice and like you could use some company. What's your name?"

"Bonnie. What's yours?"

"Ben. So you here by yourself?"

"No I'm with my boyfriend and some friends. We wanted to get away you know?"

"Yea I understand completely. David and I wanted the same thing, we thought what better place than here?"

"Where is he?"

He looked to his left and pointed.

"Actually here he is now."

A tall white man appeared and sat next to us.

"Dave this is Bonnie. I was keeping her company."

"Hello Bonnie." He smiled.

As we sat for a good ten minutes talking and laughing I couldn't help but think wow. They are so good together, it reminded me of my passed relationship. As we all later back into the sand I got what I came for, some relaxation. But then a shadow blocked the sun from me. I opened my eyes to none other than Damon Salvatore.

"So when you are no where to be found you are sitting here flirting with two other guys?" He said

"Damon leave."

Ben got up and looked at Damon.

"Bonnie lets go you're done here. Everyone has been looking for you."

"I can do what ever I please Damon so you can go back and tell them where i am and if they need to contact me they have my number."

"Is there a problem Bon?"

"Listen stay out of this." Damon said

Ben and David stood up.

"I think it's time for you to go, she doesn't want you here and nether do we."

"You have some nerve while you're sitting here with my girl!"

"First of all Damon I'm not your girl anymore so cut it! Second of all look at them!"

He took a second and his eyes wondered.

"What's you're point?"

"They're together."

Damon widened his eyes and that's when I got up and left. I went to my room and started packing.

I can't take it anymore. I need to go home, work on some spells or something. Get my mind off...them. All I wanted was a nice time with some friends and this happens. I walked outside and open my rental car door. Suddenly a gust of wind brushed against my neck.

"Bonnie don't do this." Damon said closing my door.

Out of all the shit he put me through with Tyler and me and me and him he has the nerve to say this?

"Damon let me go." I said

"That's the problem Bon. I can't. And I don't want to." He got closer and caressed my face. I accidentally leaned into his hand.

"You like that?" He whispered in my ear then sucked my neck. "The way I take you into my mouth...only I can do that, can make you feel full."

"Damon. C'mon move."

"Stop! Stop fighting us."

"How about you stop following me."

I pushed him away and just looked at him. Then it started to rain. The scent of a rose went in my nostrils. The only person that smells like that is Elena.

"Look. I know you don't want to hurt Tyler-"

"Shut up!" I yelled on the verge of tears.

"What do you want from me Damon?! You want me to admit that I love you? Fuck it! I do! I love you! But I need to stand by Tyler."

"I need you. I only want you. You're the only person I live for."

"Stop lying to yourself. You live for Stefan. You live for eating sorority girls and killing people for no reason. You live to be the enteral stud that you are. You don't need me."

"Bonnie shut up. You know I've changed, even if it's just a tad bit."

"What ever Damon I'm leaving. See you in Mystic Falls and tell everyone I'm sorry but I had to go.

"Bon-"

"Besides, if you really wanted me back you're not gonna get me smelling like Elena Dickhead."

"Wow Judgy, always know how to ruin something. I was hoping we can talk about that later."

Wow are you serious? He's really trying to get me back smelling like her. I finally got in the car and turned the engine on. I put my foot on the brake to shift the gears.

"She smelled it!" He blurted out

"Smelled what?" I said waiting for the lie.

"What else Bonnie?"

I thought about and of course he would be talking about that. "Arousal? Damon you got to do better than that."

"I'm serious. When she came in she tried to give me a hand but since it wasn't you...I went limp..."

It took everything in my not to burst out laughing. But I failed.

"Wowww Damon Salvatore thinks of me in the shower."

"That's enough Judgy it's not that funny. I haven't been able to hold you or let alone be with you so what do you expect? I need a little attention."

I took one last look and shook my head and proceeded to drive off. Everyone was going to upset and wondering why I left but I'll just see them later.


End file.
